


【霍盾】下沉

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony





	【霍盾】下沉

　　  
　　甫一产生那个念头的时候，一定是玩笑的成分更多一点。  
　　Howard这样想，同时左脚脚尖蹭着地面发出细不可闻的摩擦声。  
　　对面的家伙几乎在同一时刻皱了下眉，然而那幅度就像方才的声音一般，消失得快速且安静，同时他的肩膀微微缩了下，似乎是向后退但又更快速地停下了自己。  
　　站在Howard对面的家伙是个不管干什么都非得先想明白的家伙，那让他看起来好像总是慢半拍，很多时候又过于的一本正经。这让外人看来，他大概是个“不那么好说话”的家伙。  
　　然而Howard却知道这个家伙实际上只是有点儿过于严于律己，又特别的保护欲过剩，最直观的反应就是在很多情况下，他都是先“退缩”的那个。  
　　哦，退缩是不准确的，那是只属于Stark的定义，在他的心里被打着“双引号”，用饱含揶揄的语气念叨出来，可无论这么定义的心情是打趣还是挑衅，这都是不准确的。  
　　不是退缩，退缩是不准确的，是并不属于他的词汇。  
　　Howard又把自己的身子向前倾了一点，于是他的右脚脚后跟微微抬起了点，皮鞋底还没有离开地面，但是重心移到了前脚上。  
　　对方眨了下眼睛，睫毛下的蓝色瞳孔在可见光下微缩又扩大，这又是个快速且安静的变化，像是个透明的肥皂泡在你耳朵边猛然炸裂——“啵”的一下——你会不自觉地咬一下牙根，或者吞咽一下，或者用舌尖舔一下自己的上颚齿，无论什么变化，都是这个“肥皂泡”引起的。  
　　Howard几乎要笑起来。  
　　事实上没有。  
　　他只是弯起了嘴角，嘴唇弧度牵动脸部肌肉，然而眼睛却不由自主地瞪得更大了，一眨不眨地不错过任何一点情况。  
　　他听到远处隆隆的声响，可能是蓄势待发的闷雷，可能是渐渐逼近的飞机，可能只是血液充塞血管震动心脏肌从而带动的耳膜鼓胀。  
　　对面的家伙还是一副游移不定却又不可侵犯的样子。  
　　哦，拜托，什么形容词！  
　　这回Howard是真的笑了起来，笑声嵌在胸腔里，滚过喉咙，结果滑出嘴巴的时候听起来倒是声不轻不重的“哼”。  
　　这可是个明显的信号，可以打破之前所有似是而非的尴尬，现在谁先开口谁就输了的游戏终于可以告一段落，Howard•总是不知道他在想什么•Stark已经表态了，即使是个莫名其妙的“哼”，那也可以被归结为人类的语言，从而引申出各种繁多复杂的意义。  
　　不管那是不是本人所想表达的意思。  
　　“你需要帮助吗？”  
　　看吧，对方果然开口了，虽然声音听起来就和平时汇报工作时毫无差别，但是那眼角眉梢松了一口气的神色可真是显而易见，他自以为没人察觉的大大吸了口气，再小心翼翼地吐出来，肩膀放松，原本握紧的骨节也重新变得柔和起来。  
　　“How……”他在继续开口前吸了下鼻子，他的头偏离了原本的角度，墙上的倒影跟着移动了一下，Howard不知道为什么在那个时刻他盯着的并不是眼前说话的家伙，而是墙上的黑影，室内不算明亮，影子有很大一部分完全和桌椅的阴影融合到了一起，但是肩膀以上的部分却因为光线过分清晰了，他可以看到他衣服破损而露出的线头，可以看到他下巴刻意抬高的弧度，甚至可以看到他脑袋上翘起的那簇头发，发梢根根分明，仿若突然之间这一切成为最值得探讨的问题一般。Howard伸出手，向前，现在他手的影子也融入那片阴影里，搭在“那个影子”的肩膀上，向上，拂过脖颈，向上，按住。  
　　“嘿！”对方打断了他的奇妙探索。  
　　一只手握住了他。  
　　“你在做什么？”  
　　手上残留着细碎的泥土和潮湿的薄汗，那只手掌包裹住Howard的，把他的手重新拉回身侧，这让他们不得不缩短一些距离，Howard闻到淡淡的汗味，夹杂着火药的辛辣，劣质香烟的甘苦和一丁点儿飘忽的香水味。  
　　准确的说，那香味可比其他味道都张扬多了。  
　　“Peggy和你说了什么？”  
　　“什么什么？”  
　　“算了。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　他缩短了他们之间最后的距离。  
　　‘最先接触到他嘴唇的不是自己的嘴唇而是自己的胡子’这个认知多多少少有些打击人，好在Howard是个处理问题专家，因为下一刻他们的嘴唇就严丝合缝地贴到了一切，他们共同分享的第一个单词可能是“a”也可额能是“n”，不过管他的呢，它们尝起来都一样柔软青涩。Howard感到那只紧握的手猛的抽了一下，但他死死地握住了，同时自由的那一只捂住了对方的耳朵。  
　　准确的说是不由分说地掰住了他的脑袋。  
　　据说用手捂住耳朵的话可以听到海浪的声音，不知道一只手可不可以；  
　　不知道手和耳朵属于不同的个体有没有关系；  
　　不知道海浪声是不是心跳声的文艺修辞。  
　　Howard在看不见对方表情的情况下保持着那个吻。  
　　毫不犹豫的，毫无畏惧的。  
　　太近了，所以只能感受到对方的呼吸却看不到对方的脸，眼前都是模糊的色块，淡金色的，柔白的，模糊的。  
　　鼻子撞到皮肤，滑开，再撞上另一块皮肤。  
　　屋外传来口令声，传来军靴踩踏在地面上整齐划一的脚步声，传来枪支从肩膀上卸下来放置在地面上的响动。  
　　他握着的手变得更加炙热潮湿，抗击的力道同样出现在他的胸口上，Howard不得不伸长点脖子，颈侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的，像是随时会扯断什么。舌头滑进去，遇到另一块软肉，对方猛的跳了下，牙尖一下磕在他牙齿上又更快地张开。  
　　——生怕咬上他似的。  
　　——咬了就咬了呗。  
　　Howard不由自主地想着，甚至期待如果真的磕出点儿血沫会是怎样的咸味，伟大的科学家的意义在于无穷尽的创造力，而创造力的根源是好奇。  
　　所以，可以说，Howard是个冒险家，不然他也不会离开安全的城市亲临前线的战场。  
　　现在看来……  
　　他抢夺走对方嘴巴里最后一口空气。  
　　捂着耳朵的手像是按在爱迪生点亮的第一盏灯泡上。  
　　一声雷响灌进空气里。  
　　雨水混着泥土的味道随后而至。  
　　从帐篷外卷进的风吹得Howard后颈的汗冷飕飕的。  
　　一只手还攥着他的手，一只手抵在他的胸口上。  
　　现在他能稍微看见点对方的眼睛了，蓝色的，在灯光下静谧倒映出他奇怪的表情。  
　　他们还在吻着。  
　　就如Howard说着，在很多情况下，他总是先“妥协”的那一个。  
　　这是个神奇的应激反应，遇到对抗的时候，他总是本能地想先去接受他，而不去判断他是不是有接受的必要。  
　　看来伟大的美国队长真是把他所有的反抗精神都用在打击敌人上了！

           

**和他接吻的感觉就像在下沉。**

  
　　“Steve，你该学会用鼻子呼吸。”Howard这样漫不经心地说。

  
**被水包围是怎样的感觉呢？**   
**每个溺毙者可能都是死于好奇。**

　　The End  
　　


End file.
